Un día de compras
by Leiram
Summary: Edward Elric sólo tenía su vista fija en una sola cosa: su enemigo, la leche. No, no lo iba a hacer. No pensaba comprar esa cosa para que después su maestra lo obligase a tomarlo. ¿Edward/Izumi? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Abygate69!


**DISCLAIMER:** FMA es sólo y únicamente de una vaquita llamada Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Un día de compras**

Edward Elric sólo tenía su vista fija en una sola cosa: su enemigo, la leche; aquel líquido blanco que dicen que tiene nutrientes y te ayuda a crecer. ¡Bah! Tonterías, pensó el _pequeño_ niño de nueve años. Era imposible que el excremento de vaca tenga vitaminas y te ayude a crecer. La gente solía burlarse de él sólo por su estatura para después decirle que la tome, ¡incluso Al lo decía! (ese maldito traidor…). Cuando aprenderían que él no era bajo, su estatura era normal. No era su culpa haber nacido en un mundo donde todos eran anormalmente grandes.

No, no lo iba a hacer. No pensaba comprar esa cosa para que después su maestra lo obligase a tomarlo. Con ese pensamiento en su mente se dirigió a la salida del supermercado mientras pensaba que le podría decir a su maestra para que no lo castigara. Podía decirle que llegaron unos bandidos que se llevaron toda la leche para dejar toda la ciudad sin ella, de ese modo no tendría que ir a otro lugar a comprarla. No, eso sonaba demasiado surrealista. Además, ¿quién querría robar esa cosa de todos modos? Tal vez podía decirle que en el camino de regreso vio a unos gatitos callejeros y, sintiéndose mal por ellos, decidió darle la leche. No, eso tampoco servía. Su maestra sabía perfectamente que su hermano era el que tenía debilidad por los animales (especialmente los gatos) y no él. O bien, podía decirle que no había leche en el lugar. Satisfecho por su idea, salió del local pero no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Edward –dijo alguien.

El susodicho se detuvo, congelándose al reconocer al dueño de la voz. No podía ser posible.

-¿Por qué no traes la leche, Ed?

Sí, ya no había dudas. Girando su cabeza con miedo, Edward se encontró frente a frente con su maestra.

-¿Y? ¡No te me quedes mirando! ¡Contéstame! –le espetó Izumi. En otros casos no le habría gritado pero la mirada de su estudiante le decía lo que ya se imaginaba. Con gran nerviosismo, el pequeño alquimista le respondió.

-V… Verá, ya n… no había –terminó por decir. ¡Diablos! Por qué tuvo que tartamudear, de esa forma demostraba que era una mentira. Ahora sólo podía esperar que ella se lo creyera y rezar por su vida.

-No me estarás mintiendo, ¿no? –preguntó con un rostro aterrador.

-N… No, claro que no. ¿Por… Por qué lo haría? –Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que seguir tartamudeando? No quería sonar tan inseguro.

-Bien, si eso es así, entonces entremos.

Ed se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Cómo la convencería para que no entrara?

-No entiendo, ¿por qué, maestra? Si no hay leche, entonces no es necesario. –Al menos ya podía hablar con normalidad, pero el nerviosismo en su voz todavía se notaba.

-Después que te fueras me di cuenta de que faltaban unas cosas. Habría mandado a Al para que te acompañara pero aún no ha terminado su tarea.

Cierto, recordó Ed. La razón por la estaba ahí en primer lugar era porque había terminado antes sus deberes. Pensó que tendría toda la tarde libre y podría jugar pero en vez de hacer eso, su maestra lo mando al mercado para que comprara leche. La voz (o mejor dicho, el grito) de su instructora lo volvió a la realidad.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado! Entra de una buena vez.

Edward tragó saliva. Sabía cómo iba a terminar todo y no le gustaba para nada. Con un gran suspiro, entró de nuevo al local. Mientras ayudaba a Izumi con las compras, el niño empezó a repasar su corta vida.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de los lácteos, Edward se despidió de cada persona internamente; Alphonse, Winry, la abuela Pinako, Sig, Meison… iba a extrañarlos. Al ver que ya estaban cerca de la góndola de la leche, empezó a contar, aguardando su fin.

-Al parecer llegó la leche ¿no? Aunque me parece extraño que haya tan poca.

Edward rió con nerviosismo. A pesar que parecía un comentario casual, la voz de su maestra le decía otra cosa.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, hablaremos. –El alquimista tragó saliva otra vez, sabiendo que le esperaba un castigo.

Izumi agarró dos recipientes y los puso en su changuito. Las botellas serían de dos litros cada una, supuso Ed.

**XXX**

Cuando les faltaba poco para llegar a la caja y pagar, apareció un hombre vestido de vaca sosteniendo una bandeja. A Ed le pareció un disfraz muy ridículo, pero rápidamente su vista se fijó en lo que llevaba en su bandeja. Lo que llevaba ahí no era nada más ni nada menos que pequeñas botellas de leche.

-¡Buenos días pequeñín! –dijo con un tono alegre el hombre. – ¿Estás ayudando a tu madre con las compras? ¡Eres un chiquitín muy ejemplar! No todos los días se ven estas cosas, los niños deberían aprender de ti.

La cara de Edward se ensombreció. No sólo lo había llamado enano _una_ sino _dos veces_. Izumi se llevó una mano a su frente, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación; las expresiones de su estudiante lo comprobaban. Trató de detener al hombre pero éste, al parecer, no se dio cuenta y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Sabes que la leche es una de las comidas más importantes del día, pequeño? Te ayudan a volverte muy fuerte; ¿sabes que si la tomas podrás sacar muchos músculos? No sólo eso, también podrás hacerte muy alto.

Si antes Edward Elric estaba enojado, ahora estaba furioso. ¿Cuántos años creía que él tenía? ¿Seis? Y no sólo eso, lo había vuelto a llamar pequeño otra vez, sin contar que le había dicho que necesitaba tomar leche para crecer.

-¿Y qué dices, niño? ¿Quieres tomar un poco de leche? –le preguntó el hombre mientras le alcanzaba una botellita individual.

-Tú… - empezó a murmurar Edward pero antes de que pudiera soltar su grito, Izumi lo detuvo.

-Muchas gracias, señor –le dijo Izumi con una sonrisa mientras el hombre disfrazado le alcanzaba la botella -. Más tarde se la tomará.

-¡De nada, señora! ¡Que tenga un buen día! –se despidió el hombre mientras se dirigía a una pareja que llevaba a un niño en sus brazos.

**XXX**

Después de haber pagado todo, se dirigieron a la salida.

-Ed, tomate esto –le dijo Izumi alcanzándole la muestra gratis de leche.

Edward no la recibió. Aunque su mayor miedo fuese su maestra, no la tomaría, estaba seguro. Izumi sólo suspiró. Destapando la botellita, se llevó la leche a la boca y a continuación besó a Ed.

El beso no fue muy largo, sólo lo suficiente para que Edward bebiera la leche.

-Recibirás el doble de lecciones y deberes como castigo –terminó por decir Izumi después que lo soltara-. ¡Ah! También deberás tomar leche todas las mañanas, sin excepciones.

Al principio Edward no reaccionó hasta que Izumi le habló. Algo le decía que las próximas semanas no las pasaría nada bien.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños _**Abygate69**_! Espero que te haya gustado mi pequeño regalo n.n

Este fic me lo había pedido _**Abygate69**_ en uno de esos memes en donde te piden cosas raras xD. El caso es que la pareja pedida era Izumi/Ed con un supermercado como lugar y X litros de leche como objeto. Esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer al final (el beso) xD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Disfrute mucho escribiendo esto porque pude mofarme de Ed varias veces (es que es inevitable no hacerlo xD), pero algunas veces tuve que contenerme; la verdad es que tenía ganas de poner su frase épica del capítulo 85 pero al final no pude. Bien, para la otra será (_"Maldición! ¡No soy pequeño, sólo vivo en un mundo grande!"_ es la famosa frase de Ed).

Después de esta larga nota de autora, me despido pero antes les anuncio la gran noticia. Por si no lo sabían, hace un mes más o menos se confirmó un nuevo anime de FMA; si quieren saber los detalles, vayan a este link: h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / f m a (guión bajo) e s p / 5 4 1 1 6 . h t m l

Como siempre, sus opiniones serán bien recibidas.


End file.
